


Well I guess this is growing up

by Kat_Westfall



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha - Freeform, Ballet, Cannon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Omega Verse, Russia, Unreliable Narrator, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, beta, characters name spelled like yuri, dancer!yuri, i just relate to yuri so much, ill try not to, katsuki yuuri - Freeform, maybe ooc people, my own problems might be seeping through into his charecter, omega - Freeform, sort of, victor and yuri are the same age, victor nikiforov - Freeform, yuri has struggles, yuri needs to give himself more credit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Westfall/pseuds/Kat_Westfall
Summary: A one Katsuki Yuri up and coming Japanese figure skater presents much earlier the he should and it brings about some painful changes in his life. After an awkward adjustment phase he is given a chance at something he never expected. He goes along with it, but that might mean a wild ride for him.-----Victor Nikiforov, Russian figure skater, has always been told he was meant to be something. That something was an alpha. He was even raised for it. So when he presents its a shock to all that he has trouble controlling his scent. When he is sent to live with his coach to learn to control himself, he doesn't know it will lead him on a journey he never expected.





	1. It's alright to tell me what you think about me

**Author's Note:**

> A few things.  
> 1\. Thanks so much for reading!!!!!  
> 2\. I know nothing about figure skating, ballet, Russia, Japan, and this is the first A/B/O fic I have written  
> read with this in mind.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki Yuri, unreliable narrator and unlucky child, finds himself in a circumstance he never wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made a few changes to these chapters. Nothing to drastic to the overall story but a few small changes that make it worth rereading just so there is no confusion later.

For as long as Yuri had the ability to remember, he had felt that he was less than enough. He was picked on at school for being small, pitiful, and for liking girl things. His lack of friends for the first years of his life were a testament to this. He worried constantly. He was sad often. He was very rarely truly happy. His only solace was dance. From the age of 4 his mother had put him under the wing of one of her old friends; Minako Okukawa receiver of the Benois De La Danse award. Yuri had flourished under her tutelage. He was able to leave his doubts at the door to her dance studio. Even if it was for just a little while. The hard physical work forced his mind to a place outside of his worries. He revealed in it. As soon as he would return home and settle back into his own thoughts however, he would be bombarded by his demons once more. This only grew worse as he got older. His first panic attack happened out of the blue one day on his way home from the bus stop. He found himself curled in a tight ball, breathing heavy and hiding in a bush. Yuri was only 7 and didn't know what was happening to him. He did know however, know that he wouldn't worry his parents over something that hadn't seemed to have any lasting effects. So he went home and never mentioned it again.

The next time it happened he was with Minako in the studio. Yuri later would recognize the lead up to it but at the time he didn't know why it happened. He had failed his first test in school. Had ruined his new pants with a broken pen and had been working all of his afternoon practice on keeping his leg straight while doing an arabesque. Every time he was reprimanded for bent knees, he mentally beat himself up more and more. How will I ever be enough if I can't even keep my stupid leg straight? It didn't take to long for him to slowly realize it was happening again. He at down without hearing anything. His breath ragged and eyes going dark. Minako had known immediately what was going on and helped him through it as best she could. After that moment she had talked with his parents and within the week he was meeting his therapist once a week. It was a hard transition at first. In the end he had somewhat better peace of mind. His issues did not go away fully but it helped and as much as he loathed to admit it at first, his therapy session were useful. Some of the times.

Rationally he knew his family loved him, that the people in his life loved him but his brain was not always a rational place. In fact most days it was crowded with thoughts of not being enough, of failure, of everything that was wrong with him. No matter what people said to him he couldn't let himself believe it. He was not worth their time. He had to prove himself before he could deserve their love. Since he could walk it had been ballet that had kept his mind free of intrusive thoughts for the longest. Which is why when the suggestion of medication was brought up he had decided that he wouldn't take it. He wouldn't take it if there was a chance that it would affect his ability to perform properly. His mother and father had wanted to do what was best for him but also didn't want to take his safety net away, so they and the therapist had worked together to build Yuri a nice support system. 

Yuri practised as often as Minako sensei would allow. Even at home he would dance. Perhaps that was why at age 8, when he discovered ice skating, he had a natural ability to form music with his body. From the moment he discovered it, the ice had become his closest companion. It also brought him his best and first friend Yuuko. She introduced him to his second friend Takeshi, and even though their initial introduction was rocky they found an equilibrium and became close. They were the ice trio for a while. Yuri found a new place to throw his brain aside but also a new place he had to prove himself in. he had to be good so he could deserve the love his new friends showed him. Yuri didn't let many people in but Yuuko had a knack for being there for him despite his elusive tendencies. As one love lead to another, dace lead to ice; So did Yuuko lead to Victor. On his 10th birthday Yuuko had shown him Victor. Victor Nikiforov Russia's junior ace. He was beautiful. Truly elegance in human form. Yuri was even farther drawn into the world of figure skating. He pushed himself even harder than before. Both using skating to escape the abyss of his own thoughts. And using Victor as his goal. If he wasn't as good as him someday then he wasn't good enough. He wanted to skate on the same ice as his idol and he could only do that if he kept improving. And he did just that, and for awhile he was happy.

He competed in local competitions; won quite a few of them. He continued doing ballet as well. Yuri couldn't give up his first love and it helped in his career as a figure skater. It wasn't long at all before he was a certified skater in Japan. He was taking juniors by storm. He was doing what he wanted to do and it was distracting him from some of his own anxieties. He still had bad days of course but he was older now and knew he couldn't be magically cured by success, even if those medals felt amazing. Yuri now had many achievements. Most importantly to him, he was getting closer to the same ice as Victor. It made him ecstatic. He should have know though, that the roller coaster of his life had to start a plummet soon enough. The higher he rode the highs the harder he fell towards the lows. So, when he was just a week away from his 14th birthday, not only does he present his second gender almost four years early, but one of his worst nightmares comes to life. Yuri Katsuki presents as an Omega. Yuri can easily say it was the worst week of his life.

It had started one day in the middle of summer when he woke up late feeling hot and sick. Yuri fell out of bed determined to practice despite his body's reluctance. Not only was he feeling ill but he was painfully hard. The realization of which made him blush even if he was alone. Yuri wasn't really one to let himself go to his own desires too often. He showered quickly more than slightly embarrassed that he had to relive some tension while in the shower. After he dressed he found himself feeling a small amount better. His next stop was the kitchen. His mother smiled at him and handed him a bowl of rice making a small comment about his late rising. He ate quickly finding that even feeling ill he was incredibly hungry. Something must have looked off in him though. His mother put her hand to his forehead while asking if he was feeling alright. Before Yuri could tell her that yes he was fine she snatched her hand back.  
“Yuri! Your burning up! Back to bed immediately, I should have guessed there was something wrong when you slept in. Go, i'll come with medicine in a minute.” Yuri wanted to protest but he knew there was no arguing with his mother especially when it came to the health of her family. 

That was how Yuri found himself once more lying in his bed back in sleep pants and his favorite sweatshirt. He had to admit that he was feeling pretty bad. He probably would have hurt himself if he went to the rink today. The thought of lost practice made warm tears well up in his eyes. Vicchan had found his way into Yuri’s bed with him and was providing a comforting presence Yuri found he needed. An oppressive feeling of loneliness had descended on him. Sickness had always hit Yuri hard. He curled his fingers into Vicchans short curly hair while trying to settle himself. An action he was finding quite hard to accomplish. It was too hot and he was too emotional. His head to full of cotton. He turned over in the bed to find the cold side of the sheets. He felt weird and just off. As he rolled once more he noticed that he was hard again. Why did his body betray him like this? He hoped it would go away before his mother came in. but all too soon a knock sounded at his door. Would that he could be so lucky.

He wrapped his heavy comforter around him disregarding the heat and told her to come in. Just like every time he had been sick before, his mother came in with a tray. The contents of which he could have predicted. A glass of water, a few pills, tea, a bowl of water, a rag, and a thermometer. All was placed on the counter at the head of his bed. She pulled the thermometer out and slid it under his tongue. She ran her fingers through his now sweaty hair. Her comforting ministrations felt good. The touch of her hands relaxing him. He closed his eyes until the beeping of the device in his mouth sounded out. It read out 102. A fever. He sighed. With a temperature like that he would not be back on the ice for a few days. That was days of practice that he needed. Tears rolled down his hot flushed cheeks. His mother frowned sadly in empathy.  
“Oh Yuri, my poor baby. Here sit up a bit and take this.”  
She proffered up the pills and held the glass of water for him while he drank. When the whole glass was gone Yuri found that he was still extremely thirsty. The glass was filled once more and just as quickly emptied. It might have been filled a third time but he wasn't sure. Yuri barely remembered his mother wiping his sweaty forehead and then leaving him to sleep. 

When he awoke, the first thing he knew was that he must have slept for the rest of the day. He could see the dark sky from his window. The next thing he knew was the wetness of his pants. They stuck to his thighs. What was going on? His brain was so foggy. There was no explanation other then he must have wet the bed. Panic flared in his brain. How sick did you have to be in order to lose that kind of control? Would he need a hospital trip? His brain was running at half pace it seemed. But he knew that he had to clean up the mess he had made. The attempt he made to stand would have been laughable if he hadn't started to panic. As his heavy limbs tangled in his damp sheets he fell from the bed. The tears were running before he could help it. The embarrassment he would have felt at letting anyone in his family know he wet the bed was gone. In its place was a knowledge that he could not really move of his own accord and needed help. With a voice raspy from sleep and sickness he called out.  
“OKKka..a..Sann?” he rasped out. Coughing and trying again he spoke slightly more clearly “Okasan!?”

A few moments had him with his back on the floor tears still in his eyes, and panic in his brain. There was something wholly wrong with him. Without a knock his door slid open. He heard his   
mothers concerned gasp. He started babbling before she could say anything.  
“Okasan I'm sorry, I think I’m dying. The bed...I...I wet the bed I think. I need a doctor. Head’s foggy. I can't move to much please help me….” he continued in his nonsense words until his mother had him cradled in her arms cooing. Yuri was too distracted to see his mother's look of panic shift to one of understanding.  
“My Yuri i’m so sorry I did not notice earlier, betas don't have the sense of smell to pick up these things too quick. My baby i'm so sorry.”   
Yuri heard her call his father but otherwise had no idea what she was talking about. Of course she was a beta, his whole family where betas. In fact on both sides of his family tree there was barely an Alpha or Omega in sight. But he couldn't fathom what that had to do with him dying on his bedroom floor. Which at this point, given the way he was feeling, was what he was convinced was happening. When his father popped into his room there was a silent conversation between his parents. They both looked at Yuri with grief and pity. Yep, definitely dying. He was oddly ok with it. It made sense to him anyway. He would be the one to die young for no reason. It was because he didn't deserve good things. Finally he said to the air.  
“Of course i’m dying.” 

There was a moment of silence then a small spot of laughter from his parents. Which he didn't really appreciate. He was there only son after all. And even if he wasn't really worth to much he still figured they would mourn him.  
“Yuri” his father said leaning down to pick him up and wrap him in a new blanket. “You aren't dying you've presented. We've talked about this before remember?”   
He did remember, but he (and his family) were convinced that he would present Beta. And to his knowledge Betas did not get ill during presentation. Which could only mean that he had presented as Alpha or Omega. Slowly his clogged brain caught up to the words his mother had said a few minutes before. The world swayed around him and any semblance of peace he had before were ripped from him. He had not wet the bed, he had become so slick in his sleep that it was just that wet. His arousal earlier made sense now. He, Yuuri Katsuki, had presented as an Omega. Even if his brain was addled he was mortified that his parents were seeing him like this. He was horrified that this was happening at all. He was devastated that he was now Omega. 

How could he continue to participate in a sport that was dominated by Alphas and Betas? His career was over before it had truly started. Wetness once more fell down his cheeks. His cries were silent but painful. He became aware that he was being talked to.  
“...do you understand Yuri? We weren't prepared for this you can't stay at home for a while.”  
His heart shattered. He spoke through tears gasping the words out.  
“I...I knew I wasn't enough...and and now that I am Omega you are gonna... you're kicking me out. Please Please Please i'm sorry I didn’t me..m...mean to be omega, i'll do more work around the onsen, i'll quit skating. Please just don't kick me out. I know that...that i'm not lovable, but please I will do….i'll do anything.”  
“Yuri no” both his parents spoke up at once. “We love you, and because we love you we have to take you some place you will be safe while your body goes through these changes. Please know that we love you so much. Now come on we have to get you there fast.”  
And with that both his parents grabbed things from around his room and through them in a bag. He was lifted off the floor by his father and carried bridal style to the van outside. He wrapped himself in the blanket and fell into the back seat. Tears flowing freely for the whole ride. Later he would recognize that he was in shock.

The safe place his parents had mentioned was an Omega hotel. A clean, scent regulated place run by Betas. It was a place for Omegas to have heats in safety. Omegan violence wasn't as abundant as it used to be, but places like this were still readily available for those that needed it. Soon he found himself ushered into a room. The caretaker had gave him a run through of all he needed to know while he was there. Most of it he didn't hear or went over his head. His parents said goodbye and he was alone. He wished he could stay wrapped in the blanket for the entire week, but soon he found his body was begging to be touched. It could only be ignored for so long.  
His parents hadn't really given an in depth explanation to him about second genders yet. Which they couldn't really be blamed for because at this point Yuri wasn't even 14 years old yet. Most presented at 18 or 19. His age also was the reason he hadn't even had a class in school about it yet. Yuri was woefully under educated in what was happening to him. Beyond the fact that he had presented as an omega and that his body was telling him he needed touch. For a while Yuri just sat curled in his blanket and cried. Soon his brain became foggier. His instincts begun to sink in as well as what he vaguely knew as ‘heat haze’. A term he had heard mumbled by some less than savory school mates. The normal shy Yuri was starting to feels things and think things that he would have died thinking about any other time. It all became too much so he tries to do something about it.

Jerking off didn't cut it. It barely took a chip off his heady arousal. He tried working his fingers into his know dripping hole. It wasn't enough. In a flash of frustration he remembers the caretaker telling him that everything he would need was supplied in the room for him. Maybe there was some kind of medicine that would knock him out for awhile. He got up slowly finding it easier to walk know. The room was mostly empty save for the bed, bathroom, and a closet. He opened the closet and found water and food rations. He was vaguely aware of hunger but he needed something else before he ate. There was a large box which Yuri took out and set on the bed. His eyes bulged out of his head. Even clouded with arousal like he had never felt before, Yuri knew he should be embarrassed by what he had found. He probably wouldn't have even known what the contents were if one of the boys in his class hadn't shown him a truly embarrassing video on his phone one day after PE. He had quickly left the locker room and hadn't spoken to the boy since. So he knew what these things where. He knew the box contained sex toys. The lid was thrown back on and Yuri curled up in the bed willing his pains to go away.

This did not work. And in the end he was opening the box once more. Reading the instructions on some of the objects was both exciting and mortifying. He begrudgingly grabbed the least threatening one and went to work. If he was forced into being completely honest, Yuri would admit that by the end of the week he was relieved by the presence to the toys. But he was never forced to be honest. He would never admit to even seeing the box to begin with. He felt dirty just thinking about it. He felt even dirtier when he was told they now belonged to him and he was to take them home.

When he finally was allowed to go home, he didn't leave the hotel until he had scrubbed his whole body with scent nullifying soaps. He dressed in clean clothes that were kept at the reception of the hotel so they didn't take on the scent of an omega in heat. He decides to leave behind the clothes he came in. it's a shame he thought, to loose his favorite hoodie, but he could not take any evidence of this last week home with him. Later he will find these clothes and the god forsaken box in his room. His parents were probably given it by the hotel staff. Yuri is both mortified that his mother knew of their existence and relieved that she said nothing about them to him. Thank god his mother said nothing when she picked him up. He arrives home and no one questions when he heads straight to his room with Vicchan in tow. He settles into his bed phone in hand and opens a browser. At just a day past 14 and Yuri was forced to learn about a second gender that he wasn't supposed to be at all much less become so early. Most don't present until they are 18 or 19. But here Yuri was being the fuck up that he had tried to escape being. He did not turn off his phone until he was completely informed about his new second gender as well as completely ashamed of it.


	2. And it'll happen once again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri rides the roller coaster of recovery, but finds that this particular loop filled ride doesn't let you off where you got on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I wanted to say that I changed a few small things in these first three chapters.

If Yuri had been an introvert before, he became even worse after he presented. Those first days back home were so bad. His senses had gone into overdrive. He could smell everything. The food he used to love so much that he would often gain weight easily, now made him nauseous. Every person around him had a distinct scent he had never noticed before. Seeing as he lived in a place where many people came and went often, he was constantly bombarded with new scents that he was unable to acclimate to fast enough. It left him with constant headaches. His body had also changed some. His presentation had come while he was still going through puberty. The added hormones and physical changes had left him exhausted and awkward in his new body. He had gained inches in height and his remaining baby fat had turned into a more alluring curviness. In the deepest most guarded part of himself he had to admit that he looked good. But that part of him remained squashed under layers and layers of self doubt.

He refused to speak to anyone about what had happened. Some had tried but it only succeeded in Yuri cured into a fetal position feeling for the life of him, that he was dying. His mental health suffered. If he couldn't talk about it he would sweep it under the carpet of his brain. Deal with it like he dealt with his anxiety. Keep it as hidden as possible from everyone he loved. His mother and father had tried to sit him down a few days after he had come back home. Yuri simply told them he had everything under control. He knew it hurt them to be excluded from such a huge part of his life, but Yuri was so ashamed of what he was that he couldn't bare to speak about it. They had insisted he see a doctor, which he agreed to under the condition that they wouldn't come with him. The doctor had informed him that he was healthy and there was nothing really wrong with him but because he had presented so early and while he was going through puberty, that he might find his body to be very different from before. Yuri was assured that in the end he was just an early bloomer. Everyone was relieved that he was all right. Yuri was just relieved that he wasn't even more of a burden then he already was.

Yuri rarely used the money he made in competitions for himself. He usually left it all to his parents for the onsen some of it going into a savings account. But now he needed things he could never have his parents buy him. Things that he would only allow to be delivered in blank boxes. Said boxes hurried to the safety and privacy of his own room. So he ended up online purchasing scent nullifying soaps and sprays. He found some face masks that cancelled out smells. There was so much an omega needed especially one intent on keeping his shame from others. He had a full cart and it was all delivered soon. He made sure to pay for overnight shipping. He didn't want just anyone to know he was an omega. He made the doctor prescribe him suppressants. Not only to dull his sense of smell and to lessen his own scent, but also to limit his heats to as few a year as was realistically healthy. And he had to keep himself healthy for his career as a figure skater. When he first returned to the ice he awkwardly avoided Yuuko the whole time. He wasn't ready for talking. He was expecting the ice to comfort him, take him back like a long lost friend. But Katsuki Yuri’s life was never that easy. He couldn't do anything. His skates were borrowed as his old ones no longer fit. His steps were awkward. His jumps nonexistent. The ice left its mark all over his body. It felt like putting skates on for the first time. He was being punished for his omeganess. His self hate grew with every painful slip up.

He cried in the locker room that day. With some shame he thought about how he would never be able to skate the same ice as his idol Viktor Nikiforov, not like this. For the first time in weeks he found he actually wanted to talk to someone. Which was how he found himself knocking on Minako sensei's door still crying into the fabric of his shirt. She seemed upset at being bothered but as soon as she saw the state Yuri was in she swept him into her arms. He was quickly soothed just a little by her alpha scent. She set him on her couch and gave him tea. When he was relaxed enough to talk she sat down and listened. She was quiet the whole time. Not speaking as his words went form choked to determined. 

“I need you to help me sensei. I...I can't do anything on the ice. My body is so different now. I'm so ashamed of what I am, I didn't want this, but I do want the ice. I need to start form the basics again. So please help me to get back to where I was?”  
In her typical caring but tough love fashion she immediately took him into her studio and they practiced for hours until Yuri whose stamina was impressive, began to fall asleep at the barre. He was sore and hated that he was ruining moves that used to be second nature. He saw the look of pity in Minako’s eyes and almost couldn't stop the tears. She took him home then. Before she left she informed Yuri that he would get a new workout schedule tomorrow. He was glad, he needed one catered to him now. That night he fell quickly to sleep but was troubled with the same nightmares he had since he had presented.

Yuri had spent weeks trying to retrain his body for the ice with Minako. He had improved some, but he could not land the jumps he used to. He had taken the season off knowing that he would not achieve anything in competition if he didn't get his body under control. But the longer he spent trying the more apparent it became that he would never be with the ice like he was before. This revelation wrecked him emotionally. It was the darkest time in his life by far. He was useless. The one thing he had ever wanted had been ripped from him by his own biology. He spiraled downward for awhile. Drowning while he still breathed air. But he got tired of being depressed. So he did the only other thing he knew that would bring him any solace. He danced. 

Slowly he spent more time at the dance studio then at the rink until he had completely left the ice. It hurt him to skate so he just stopped. For a while he didn't even have the heart to watch his favorite skater take gold at every competition. Seeing his image on the walls of his rooms was too much, so he packed them all away. There new home, a box under his bed with the exception of one small poster he just couldn't let go. He threw himself wholly into dance. It wasn't as hard to retrain his body for this as it was for the ice. His skates were not as forgiving as his flats. He danced like he had when he had first discovered it. Minako was even teaching him en pointe, which not many males were capable of doing. He flourished once more in dance. The falling turned into to climbing. He was on his way to being less miserable. Of course he still had days where he hated himself. He fell out of touch with Yuuko and Takeshi in his pursuit. He was sad to see them slip away but he needed this distance. Vicchan was his only friend during this time but he couldn't be too bothered by it. No time for friends meant he was practicing. Practicing meant he was improving. He may not have the ice any more or the friends it came with, but he was blooming underneath Minakos training and soon he was worthy of looking for a company to join as a junior dancer. At the age of 17 it looked like Yuri was heading somewhere again. Like he had something he loved and wanted to chase it. There were companies in Japan he was looking at auditioning for, but Mikako seemed apprehensive. 

“Why do you not think it's a good idea sensei? I am good enough aren't I?”  
She sighed and smiled at him.  
“Of course you're good enough Yuri! But I know you can be better if you were only given the chance. You need more tutelage you could become a prima Yuri im sure of it. Just not here, not in Japan. You need a better opportunity.” she paused seeming to think about something.  
“Yuri hold off on auditions for a bit, I think I have an idea. Just let me check a few things first, ya?”  
“Of course sensei.” Yuri could never disagree with his sensei. Yuri respected her too much as both a teacher and alpha to do anything she disapproved of so he waited. He kept up his practice the whole time. A month later she came to him with the most fantastic news he had ever heard. News that his parents had already agreed to even. Minako had called in a favor from an old friend. Yuri was going to Russia, he was going to train with Lilia Baranovsyaka. He cried then, but not out of sadness as so many of his tears had been, but out of sheer joy. He knew Minako thought him good enough to maybe be a prima, but to know that she was so sure that she would send him to train with the Lilia Baranovskaya? That was too much. He had quickly settled his plans with his parents and with Lilia as he would be staying with her while he was under her tutelage. He would leave within the next few months, he couldn't wait. He immediately began to study Russian so he wouldn't be completely helpless while he was there. So consumed was he with preparing himself that he had managed to outrun his own mental hurdles. At least for now. When the time came for him to leave, his goodbyes were sad but he promised to call often. His parents and sister waved to him as he entered the airport. His nerves would have gotten the better of him if it had not been for Minako who was coming to stay with him for a while until he adjusted. At age 18 Yuri sat next to Minako on a plane with Vicchan in a cage on his other side, heading to his future in Russia. 

His happiness slowly fled from him during his long flight. His old friend was catching quickly up to him. When they touched down for a lay over he was completely full of doubt. He surely did not deserve to train with a former prima of the Bolshoi. He was definitely going to screw up and get sent home. Thoughts like this raced through his head so fast that he hardly realized he was being talked to. Or that he was having a panic attack in the middle of a crowded airport terminal. His embarrassment only made it worse. Minako had been with him though, she knew how to help him through it. When he was finally breathing normally again he was dragged to some place to eat. They talked little. Yuri hated that he was such a burden. He wanted to smack himself for letting his thoughts get away from him. They finally boarded their next plane. Yuri was asleep before they took off. 

When they finally touched down in Russia it was extremely late. Yuri had managed to pack everything he needed in three suitcases. It was hard to carry them all and Vicchan but it meant he wouldn't have to ship anything. Minako had brought only a small bag so she helped him. Despite the sleep he got on the plane Yuri’s internal clock was very thrown off. He was groggy and barely noted that Lilia’s husband would be picking them up and taking them straight home as Lilia would not return from her own trip for a few more days. He certainly didn't even realize they had found said man until they were in a car rumbling down the streets of Russia. 

From what Yuri noted in his sleepy state, Lilia lived in a big elegant house. He expected nothing less. His own room, which was more of a suite. Was in an empty part of the house. It had its own bathroom as well as a sitting room and a porch. It was more than he expected and he almost wanted to refuse the use of such a beautiful place. But he was too tired to protest. As soon as he had let Vicchan out to do his business, and he had changed into sleep clothes they both settled down on the plush king size bed and proceeded to sleep for the next 12 hours.

When he awoke the midday sun was shining into his window. The surroundings were confusing until he realized where he was. He slid his glasses onto his face and checked his phone. There were texts from his mother that he responded to quickly and then slid from his bed. Vicchan rose with him eager to face the day. Minako had texted him the night before telling him that he should relax today and move in. So he did just that. His clothes went into the fancy wardrobe. His personal belongings went around the room. His hygiene items into his private bathroom. When he was completely unpacked he shoved his suitcases under the bed. Sitting atop it was a bag filled with scent blocking hangers which Yuri hung around his room as inconspicuously as he could. The last thing he had to put away was a rolled up piece of paper. Grabbing and unrolling the one poster he had kept after leaving the ice, he tacked it to the inside of his wardrobe. He felt just a little more at home. The poster was a small one from a skating magazine. The first one he had hung in his room after Yuuko had first shown him Victor on the tv. Yuri looked at it with a hint of melancholy. His skating career was over, but he still greatly admired the silver haired skater on the poster. He sighed falling into an empty chair.

Vicchan jumped up onto his lap and eagerly licked at his face. It was just like his loyal friend to notice when Yuri was feeling down. He smiled as he curled his fingers into the curly brown hair of his toy poodle. He relaxed into the chair and sighed. He really needed to shower. He smelled like travel. He decided to make use of his new fancy bathroom. While not a Japanese hot spring, it was large and he enjoyed a short soak after he showered off the filth of air port. He finished his bathroom time off with a liberal spraying of scent blocker, always painfully conscious of his second gender. Content with the state of himself he threw on a coat and made his way outside to let Vicchan run about in the beautiful grounds.

Yuri was pleasantly surprised to see the Baranovskaya manor in daylight. Being much larger than his own home back in Japan, and so much more regal, he couldn't help but compare it to an old colosseum. The beautiful strength of the house seemed to fit Yuri’s view of the woman who resided in it. Objectively it was magnificent. The house itself while impressive was not the most appealing part to him though. It was just a tad overwhelming. The garden though was beautiful and endless. Even in the cold he wanted to stay out. Walls of greenery rose from the ground twisting around in an indecipherable pattern. He would save exploring that maze for a later warmer day. For now he tread around closer to the house while Vicchan ran around him. Trying not to think too hard. ‘An idle brain is the devil's workshop’ he had heard someone say once. He was never completely sure of the intended meaning behind the phrase but Yuri thought that was close to how he felt about himself. If he added to it a bit he could come up with a more accurate one. ‘An idle brain is the devil's workshop, but a thought belongs to the demons’ was perfect if a little pretentious sounding. 

Yuri’s depression was his own devil. Sitting in his workshop fixing up all the darkness around in Yuri’s head. But if depression was devil then anxiety were his demons. Flitting around and dropping worry everywhere. If he stopped overthinking and let his brain idle, then the little devil would come up with a fresh haze of depression. The cycle of both was the war he fought behind his eyes. Sometimes he woke and knew the day was gonna be a hard won battle, others he barely registered it as a scuffle. Today, despite the new environment and his earlier anxieties Yuri felt the lulled break that his disorders had taken. He smiled. An emotion he wasn't prepared to label as happy roll through him. But he should have known that he didn't deserve this kind of reprieve. And just like in a war, after each side had wrapped up its wounded, they surged together once more with enhanced vigor. So when Vicchan ran farther away out of Yuri’s sight, he should have known that his demons would appear again only this time larger than life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note I wanted to make here is that I do not mean to imply that ballet is not a ridiculously physically straining sport, when I have Yuri be capable of doing that and not skating. I just figured that because knife shoes and slippery ice are involved that it might be harder for him to retrain his body for. I have so much respect for all forms of sports and those who are able to do them. respect to all my lovely figure skaters and beautiful dancers!!


	3. I'll smile and wave and pretend its ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri meets a few new people, he cant say whether that is a good or a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a few edits to the past two chapters.

Despite wanting to avoid the hedge maze for now, Yuri was being forced to chase after his usually well behaved dog. Sighing he ran into the entrance and attempted to follow the sounds of his small barks. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he was at a large risk of getting lost. But ultimately he would never leave his best friend to wander alone, and he figured he could just push through the hedges to get out. Even if that might hurt. He called out to his companion to no avail. As he ran more into the maze he could no longer hear Vichans barking. Vicchan had never run off like this before. The brown ball of fluff had never not come when he was called. Yuri was in a new and foreign place. He didn't know his way around and that meant that neither did Vicchan. His precious friend would not know how to make it back home if Yuri did not find him. A bubbling panic started its way through his body. He could almost feel the acid in his mouth. He could recognize the beginnings of an anxiety attack. His breathing became more labored. He was close to not being able to walk when he heard a quiet noise. 

Trying desperately to slow his rapid breaths, he strained his ears. Yes! There it was again far off but most certainly baking. He pushed his way onward now getting closer to the sound. When he was close enough to be sure he would turn a corner and see the dog, the barking sounded odd. Deeper. Definitely not Vicchan. There was another dog here, a bigger dog probably by the sounds of it. Then there was a voice speaking disgruntled Russian that he couldn't understand fast enough. Then as if it was just waiting for the wind to blow in the right direction, he could smell Alpha. And if Yuri's suppressed nose was right, it was an irritated Alpha. Yuri’s biology immediately urged him to attempt to placate the Alpha. Yuri slowed. He would not allow himself to behave out of instinct. He had way too much time to get in control of his second gender. He sniffed the air once more. Whoever it was it was clearly a man. He had remembered the scent at least of Lilia's husband from last night, he had been a beta. It couldn't be him. His lizard brain started to whisper to him. What if he wasn't allowed to be in the maze? What if he shouldn't have let Vicchan off his leash? If Lilia sensei found out would she make him go back home? What if the irritated alpha did something to Vicchan or himself? None of these were things he was willing to test. As quietly as he could, he called out to Vicchan once more. A small terror filled moment passed by. 

The bushes beside him suddenly rustled and brown curly fur leapt into his lap. For the briefest of moments Yuri rejoiced in finding Vicchan. It did not last. The poodle now sitting on top of him and licking his face was too large to his own loved pet. He tried to push the dog off. He needed to find Vicchan and get away from the mystery alpha. Yuri could still smell the irritation on the alpha he couldn't see. The whistle was loud even from the other side of the bush. The weight in Yuri’s lap lifted. Snapping his head in the direction the dog had gone he saw someone's legs through the hole in the bushes it had left behind. And circling around said legs was Vicchan. Without thinking Yuri crawled through bush himself. He grabbed up his poodle and began scolding it in rapid Japanese. His relief surmounting his earlier fear of unknown. 

To preoccupied with handling his rapid emotional changes he didn't notice he was being spoken to until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled he flinched back.   
“I'm sorry.” said a heavily accented voice in English. “Do you speak English?” Yuri nodded without looking up. The sheer force of this alpha's pheromones was too much.  
“Perfect! Well it seems our dogs have made friends, i'm sorry if I scared you, you smell kinda scared...at least I think you do. I have a bit of a hard time controlling my scent yet and I was fussing at Makka. I didn't mean to spread my scent like that. I really was just upset at Makkachin. That's my dog. Although it looks like she met you already. What's your name? Are you staying with Lilia? What's your adorable dogs name? Is he a toy poodle? I love poodles! Oh. are you alright?” he asked the last question in a less enthusiastic tone than his previous questions. Perhaps just noticing the expression in Yuri's eyes. Yuri could not handle the rapid emotional changes combined with the wildly uncontrolled Alpha scent. He was not far of the end of a minor panic attack. Being frightened by the unmasked scent of an irritated alpha while he was alone in a new place, getting accosted by a dog, and then the rushing relief of finding his Vicchan. Half the words the other had said to him didn't even register. Minako would likely find out and reprimand him for it, but he had only one option as far as he saw. Yuri, without looking at the stranger, stood up fast with poodle in hand, mumbled an apology, and ran like lightning back to the house.

He did not stop till he was safe in his room with the door locked. Vicchan had run from his arms towards the bed after delivering a few comforting licks to his owners cheeks. Yuri slid down onto the floor and succumbed wholly to the searing pain of a full blown meltdown. Why had he been stupid? The stranger wasn't even being threatening. It was a misunderstanding. He was being nice. Why did Yuri have to screw up all the time? Was this some sort of punishment for something he had done? He had never been ‘normal’ but he hadn't thought he had done anything to deserve being an omega, losing his dreams, and now screwing up in a foreign place where no one knew him. His thoughts continued in this strain until he was exhausted by his efforts. His last thought was a hope that he would never ran into the stranger again.

Yuri woke up to knocking on his door. Quickly he scrambled from the floor wincing at the pain in his side from having fallen asleep hunched over. He opened the door to find a worried looking Minako In front of him.  
“Yuri! Are you alright? You haven't responded to my texts.”   
“I'm sorry sensei, I took Vicchan out earlier and got too cold so I came back to take a nap and warm up. My phones been off. You don't have to worry.”  
He could see the way she looked at his still made bed and then into his eyes. He could only hold her gaze for a second before dropping his head. He knew that she knew he was lying. She didn't push it though. She always had a knack for knowing when to make him talk and when to leave him be. Her nodded ever so slightly in resignation.  
“Well I've been texting you to let you know that i'll be going out with an old friend tonight and his ward will be staying here while we are out. I think it's someone you would like, so please try to make a little effort?”  
“They will arrive here in a couple hours so do whatever you have to do to be ready.” she hesitated then   
“I want you to succeed here Yuri, you deserve it. You deserve to be happy. You deserve more than you think you do.” with that she left him to his own. Yuri had heard similar from her before he wanted to believe it. He just couldn't though. He couldn't let anyone in like that. They would surely see his many flaws and decide he wasn't worth it. It was easier to smile and pretend that there was nothing wrong. So that's what he did. He kept to himself and didn't have many friends. He had only ever felt truly at peace when he was dancing or skating. Even then his mind would often sabotage itself with heavy performance anxiety. But still he kept quiet. It was something his therapist had tried endlessly to help him with. Yuri really did try to change how he thought, but it was a battle. He never did much of anything that wasn't practice. So when new people came into his life they didn't last long because Yuri was a wholly uninteresting person. 

With this in mind he was expecting that whoever was staying the night here was going to be just as put off by Yuri's presence as most who had gone before. He wasn't looking forward to it, but he prepared himself for a guest anyway. It wouldn't do to upset Minako after their earlier conversation. Figuring he had at least an hour or so to waste, he grabbed his wallet and phone. He hooked Vichans leash onto the dog's collar and headed out of the house and down the street. Yuri was especially careful to not get lost. He even marked the house on his phones gps. Normally he would never have ventured out without an escort in such a new place, but Vicchan had to go out and the garden was now, as far as Yuri was concerned, not an option. At least not for the rest of the day. He passed a few large houses similar to the one he would be calling home for now. Aside from the grand buildings there was little else around except woods. Yuri would have to see how far the walk was to the nearest stores. Coming from Hassetsu had spoiled him. He had ever only had to walk to go most places he needed to. And when he did have to travel farther it was easy by train. It was something he loved about home. He would never have to be a pain to someone else for a ride.

Here in Russia he hoped he would not have to rely on others too much. He knew he was already a burden to Madam Baronvskya. Seeing that he was living in her house, eating her food, and taking her instruction. When he returned Yuri would have to check his phone to see what was near enough to walk to. He had to minimize the amount of work others around him had to do for him. Not to mention he had things he would need to buy that he didn't want anyone seeing. His god forsaken second gender only made his burdensome self all the more inconvenient. 

Yuri was beginning to catch a chill and Vicchan had already done his business. His walk back to the house was as uneventful as the walk out. Minako caught him at the front door.   
“Yuri! Where did you go? You should be careful you don't know your way around yet.”  
Her tone was at least ten percent stern but mostly she seemed worried. It took a minute but he assured her he was fine.  
“Well alright, but look my old friend is here and so is his student. Let me introduce you.”  
She lead him into a room. There were two occupants. A quick sniff and he knew the older looking man with the ponytail was an alpha. His scent although blatantly alpha was a calming non intrusive one. Perhaps he suppressed. It was none of his business really but he wondered nonetheless. The smaller man who looked to be younger than Yuri himself was most likely unrepresented or just a beta. Yuri was surprised to note that his mood lifted at the familiarity of that lack of scent. It reminded him of his beta family. There was also a pang in his chest when he thought of his home. It was very far away.   
“Yuri this is Celestino Cialdini and his student Phichit Chulanont. I am meeting up with a few friends I haven't seen in awhile and since Phichit is around your age and has lived in the area for a while he volunteered to show you around. And I believe that you have a few things in common. So I expect you to tell me all about it tomorrow.”   
Yuri did not miss the pointed look she threw his way. The message under her words was clear. ‘Be nice, make a friend, and GO do something fun’ it was in typical Minako fashion. 

She and Celestino were out the door before he could respond. As the door shut, Phichit was on his person and demanding Yuri show him all his clothes so that he could change into something more appropriate for going out and enjoying themselves. He was slightly overwhelmed but lead his new companion up to his room. Phichit took several selfies before they even reached the door exclaiming that they would be best friends, and Yuri wondered if he always had this bright cheery attitude. It reminded him of his old friend Yuuko. He cringed internally at the thought of a friendship he let slip away. But was soon pulled back towards the present by his companion. Yuri sat on his bed and phichit went straight for his wardrobe. He flung open the doors without delay. All the while speaking to Yuri with little pause. Yuri wasn't really listening too hard until the other boy let out a soft gasp.  
“Is something wrong?” Yuri could only imagine that his clothes had not been what Phichit had been looking for. After all, Yuri was pretty much always in workout clothes or his leotards for dancing. He never went out so he didn't need anything fancy. It turned out that was not the issue. As he learned when his exuberant acquaintance spoke again.  
“No nothing wrong. I see why Ciao Ciao said you and I had a few things in common though. You like ice skating?” he gestured to the poster of Victor Nikiforov that Yuri had put on the door of the wardrobe. 

Yuri couldn't help but blush. “Oh uh ya...I used to skate, I was actually competitive but I..um. I stopped skating a while ago. I'm focusing on dance these days.” surprised at himself for not becoming upset at the mention of his lost career. “I kept the one poster to remind me why I started skating and to push me to work even harder in dance then before.” He then added in a flash of honest emotion that was a rarity for Yuri. He expected that Phichit would ask why he quit skating. He expected to have to hash out that can of worms for the millionth time. He expected to have another human push him away and hate him for his omeganess and failures. He expected many things but not what phichit said next. “Oh, that's really cool and inspirational Yuri! I'm a big fan of Victor too, but I mean who wouldn't be? But it's awesome that you are living here now considering.” he then turned back to digging through the limited clothes before him.

Yuri wasn't sure what he meant by that. Phichit couldn't possibly know about the troubles he'd had in presenting. So he couldn't mean that. He was more than a little confused. “How do you...uh...I mean, what do you mean?” Yuri asked after a few minutes. Phichit turned to face him with a small stack of clothes and set them down on the bed. “Well you're a big enough fan of Nikiforov to have a poster of him and to draw your inspiration from it even when you're not in the same sport anymore, and now here you are living in the same house as he is. If you think about it, it kinda sounds like the plot to one of those american hallmark movies. His coach Yakov is madam Lilia's husband. Actually it's kinda funny. Word on the street is that Victor is staying with them right now because he is such a strong alpha that he's having trouble controlling his scent and what not. Which does make some sense given his heritage. His from like a really long line of alphas. Anyway it seems like he is here to be watched closely while he figures out how to deal with his second gender. Yakov's just a beta but Lilia is an alpha and she has taken similar students under her wing before. Still to present and then be sent away to live in a strange house. That must really suck, huh? Anyway...oh Yuri are you ok?”

There was an alarm sounding in every corner of Yuri’s brain. Victor lived here? Of course now it made sense why Lillia's husband had looked so familiar. Yuri had definitely seen victors coach before. And if all that was the case then that meant Minako must have known. She hadn't told him, hadn't prepared him. Yuri sure hadn't known about victor's presentation. In fact he had tried to keep a little distance between himself and the figure skating world, so he hadn't heard any news of the sort. Yuri's breaths were coming out more uneven as he thought. Today had started out bad and it seemed it was only getting worse. This definitely beat out the Alpha in the garden. Wait! The alpha in the garden who had a poodle, who was not in control of his own scent. Now that he thought about it the stranger had called his dog Makkachin too. Oh god! Who else could it have been? No One that's who. Yuri had utterly embarrassed himself in front of none other than his idol Victor Nikiforov! “Yuri” he barely heard Phichit call his name. “Yuri I think you are having a panic attack. It's ok. My younger sister has them all the time. I’m here. Just breathe.”  
Yuri had not noticed when Phichit had kneeled down in front of him and started to try to coach him out of his attack much like Minako would, but it wasn't helping and it only took a few more seconds before all Yuri could see was blackness.


	4. And I've been here for too long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit drags Yuri out and they meet up with a surprisingly mutual friend. Drinking happens, pole dancing happens, and Victor Nikiforov happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if these things are clear in the story but:  
> -Victor, Yuri and Chris are the same age  
> -Phichit is still younger  
> -Yuri's outfit in this chapter is supposed to be inspired by the 'Eros' suit  
> -Phichit trains with Celestino in Russia because reasons and Chris is just visiting Victor in Russia for a while

The darkness surrounding his vision had receded eventually. Yuri had no idea how long he had been in the grips of his own panic attack, but if he had to guess he would say it was only a few minutes. Phichit was still there in the room with him. A worried expression on his face. Yuri felt awful. He always felt awful after someone else was with him when he got like this. This time especially, as he couldn't help but realized he had overreacted. The solid reasoning side of himself told him he had overreacted in a major way. On the other hand how could he begin to deal with the fact that he was sharing a house with his source of inspiration; With the human he used as a measure of worth? Yuri looked at the Thai boy kneeling in front of him. Phichit had noticed he was more aware now and was speaking to him.  
“Oh good you're back. I got you some water. Take your time.”  
He then let Yuri go through the process of reorienting himself. Soon enough Yuri was up and sipping from the cup Phichit had handed him. His guilt was immense. He had just met Phichit and here he was making him worry.  
“I'm sorry for freaking out just now. But um I would really rather not talk about it though.”  
“That's alright we’ll do whatever you need to. Maybe you need a distraction?”  
Relief flooded Yuri’s whole being. It seemed this boy had a sixth sense for handling Yuri. and they had only just met.  
“Yes please.”  
Phichit stood and motioned for Yuri to do the same. The clothes that had been placed on his bed were thrust into Yuri’s arms.  
“Go on put these on, we are gonna get you acquainted with Russia” Phichit then smiled slyly and added “and its nightlife.” Yuri did not like the glint in the eye of his companion. It reminded him far too much of Minako when she would drag him out to ‘enjoy himself’. He also had a feeling that, like Minako, Phichit would not take no for an answer. So he headed for his bathroom to change.

Yuri shut the bathroom door behind him and set to work getting dressed in the outfit that had been picked out for him. He found himself wearing a pair of tight black jeans, black pseudo biker boots, and a top that was pretty much just mesh. The outfit was finished with a black gem studded jacket with bright flashes of red on the inside making it pop. Yuri sighed in the mirror. Everything but his pants and boots were pieces from outfits he had worn to dance competitions and not clothes he would ever dream of wearing out in public otherwise. It just wasn't really something he would wear out. He left the bathroom intent on telling Phichit that he didn't really feel like this was his style. Of course many intentions don't make to actual fruition. As soon as Phichit saw Yuri he started with the praises. The blush on Yuri’s face was bright. Unable to speak Yuri decided it would be easier to just get over it. Besides he didn't want to make Phichit pick out another outfit for him.  
“Are you sure it looks alright? I mean most of this is from dance outfits.”  
“Yuri you look amazing! Although I think we could fix your hair a little. Hmmmm. Do you have hair gel?”  
“Um yes. In the bathroom.” Yuri gestured to the door he had just emerged from. And Phichit shewed him back towards it. He was seated on the edge of the tub while the younger boy pulled a tub of gel out. Before Yuri knew it his hair was slicked back with a few strands near the front resisting the gel. Phichit stood back to admire his work.  
“Better... but..how do you feel about makeup?”

Yuri had mixed feelings about makeup. He wore it a lot for recitals and he really liked it actually. But he was not confidant enough to do it himself, or to wear it out on a regular day. As it was, he thought it flaunted too much that he was an Omega. And really that wasn't something he needed. Even if makeup was something he wanted. But instead of telling this all to Phichit, he just said. “I don't mind it, if it's simple.” and maybe it was the flood of chemicals to his brain after a panic attack, maybe he was a little tired but he let Phichit put makeup on him. And when it was done he had to admit that he loved it. The way the black eyeliner made his red brown eyes seem big and doe like. The light shadow only adding to the effect. And the shiny gloss on his lips drawing attention to them. Phichit clapped his hands together. “Perfect Yuri. I’m glad your skin is so clear and amazing. Otherwise I would have used foundation and our skin tones so do not match. That would have been a disaster.” he laughed. “But you look amazing though really. Ready to go then?”

Yuri nodded, doing one last check of his pockets to make sure his wallet and keys were present. He went to grab his glasses off the counter but he was stopped. “Trust me Yuri, you're rocking this ‘look’ right now. Plus you won't need to see when all we are gonna be doing is claiming the dance floor.” Before Yuri could protest, he was already being lead out of his room.

Phichit had already called a cab it seemed. He said something in quick Russian to the driver and they were on the way to wherever they were going. The trip there was uneventful. The big houses and woodsy environment broke open to a long road that eventually took them to a downtown type area. The cab pulled over in front of a brightly lit building. As soon as the two of them opened the car doors Yuri could feel the booming of bass. There was a short line outside. Lots of young people waiting for their turn to enter the nightclub. Phichit paid their driver and they queued in the line. It took about fifteen minutes to make it into the club. Yuri was slightly concerned that his younger companion would not be allowed into the place. He decided it best to not bring it up as they got in without issue. Besides he wasn't even really sure what the drinking age in Russia was anyway. So he turned his attention to interior of the place. He needed a moment to collect himself in this environment. The music was extremely loud inside. It beat through Yuri’s chest. Bright colored lights flashed and moved around the dance floor. The place was not very large. A small stage stood front and center. No One was on it at the moment but a screen the wall behind it was displaying a light show. Directly in front of the stage and lowered into the ground, was a liberally sized dance floor filled to capacity with gyrating bodies. A circle of couches rounded the edges of the floor. People also filled those cushioned seats. There was a bar set of to one side and was lit more generously than the rest of the space. A few pub tables were stationed near the bar itself. No chairs just tables to be stood at. The other end of the room was filled with curtained off booths. All the booths had tables equipped with poles for when they had private shows. The whole place was a lot to take in. Yuri stood overwhelmed until Phichit tapped his shoulder.

“Yuri! Let's get a drink and then show everyone how fantastic we are on the dance floor!” Phichit spoke loudly into his ear. Yuri told himself to take it easy on the liquor. He was a lightweight like his father. He wasn't too keen on getting obliterated tonight. He tended to do embarrassing things when he was drunk, and then not remember them the next day. So with one drink in hand and a solid intention not to have more than one or two more, he and Phichit were dancing together to the club music. Yuri was awkward and stiff at first and Phichit called him out on it. Stating he should ‘loosen up and have fun’. That was easy for him to say. He seemingly didn't mind every eye in the room on him. Yuri took a long sip of his drink. It didn't take much liquid courage for him to forget he was self conscious. Soon enough he was having fun, and talking to Phichit about everything and nothing. With just a little bit of social lubricant, Yuri found that he really liked Phichit. 

After a long while of dancing and after Yuri had two more drinks, the Thai boy was pulling him to a curtained off section with booths so they could sit and cool down for a bit. Yuri wasn't tired at all but Phichit seemed to need the rest. Both boys were laughing as they sat in the cushioned booth. Soon enough they had more drinks in front of them. Yuri was now resting on the line between pleasantly tipsy and ‘I am about to do something embarrassing’ drunk. His new friend was on his phone. Yuri hoped he wasn't posting any pictures of him online.  
“Oh Yuri I have a friend who's in the area and would like to join us do you mind? He is a skater and a nice guy if a little bit um forward?” Yuri had just enough in his system to not feel nervous about meeting someone new.  
“No that's fine with me. Who is it?”  
“His name is Christophe Giacometti. Have you heard of him? He's won a few competitions.”  
“I know Chris! We attended a few dance camps together before. I haven't seen him in a while though.”  
Phichit smiled wide. “Oh good i'll let him know where we are. My Yuri has lots of friends in high places.”

Yuri was happy to hear that he would see someone who he was at least acquainted with in the strangeness of Russia. Phichit informed him that he would be there in about half an hour. He then excused himself and came back with more drinks. This is where Yuri lost count of how much and what he had drunk. By the time Christophe came around Yuri was red cheeked and telling Phichit about his poodle and the embarrassing origins of his name.  
“Chris!” Yuri shouted at him as he approached the table.  
“Yuri!? I didn't know you were the friend Phichit was talking about. What are you doing in Russia? And look at you! You look fantastic! How have you been?”  
Chris sat down with his own drink next to Yuri. he knew at once that Yuri was drunk. He’d spent enough time with him before to know his personal queues. When he started to talk it only proved Chris's thoughts.  
“Oh Minako sensei thought I would do better under Lilia Baronovskya. Can you believe it? I'm actually staying in her home Chris! I'm sooooo not good enough for that but Minako was adamant. So here I am. Phichit told me he was staying there too but it definitely made a fool of myself earlier and can't face him. Not that I could anyway. How have you been? I hear you've improved a lot lately. Sorry I haven't been watching much skating lately, so I didn't see your last performance. And I haven't seen you since those camps we did” Yuri paused in his drunk rambling for a minute looking a bit melancholy. Then he looked at the pole in front of him and his two friends.  
“Hey Chris, remember that one class we took together? We should totally do that again. There's a pole here and everything. I'm sure I will be embarrassed tomorrow but right now I don't care. You want to?”  
Chris smiled wide at his friend.  
“I'll never say no to a dance invitation from you.” he then turned to the other man at the table. “Phichit you are about to be treated to the storm that is Katsuki Yuri. I’m sure you'll appreciate it.”  
“Oh well if it involves the pole then yes please continue.” Phichit laughed as he pulled out his phone now very interested in the dance history of both his old friend and new. He sat back and let the show roll on.  
“Oh I also hope you don’t mind, but I invited a local friend to come along with us. He really doesn't get out much lately and I thought he needed a good time with friends.”  
“The more the merrier I always say. As long as there not a douche bag. But it seems you keep good company so it should be fine. And at this point I don't think Yuri will care either. Will they be here soon?”  
“He said ten minutes.” Phichit nodded his head as his friends prepared their show.

Chris then pulled himself up onto the table where Yuri was already standing; drinking straight from the bottle that had been set on the table earlier. To say that Phichit was surprised that the seemingly shy boy he had met only hours earlier who had a panic attack over learning he was in the same house as his celebrity crush, was the same one who was working the pole like he was born to nothing but, was an understatement. When he witnessed Yuri twist himself around the pole and around his other friend who was an Alpha known for his ‘mature sex appeal’, Phichit was floored. He had to ply him with booze to get him comfortable enough to dance normally just a few hours ago. Phichit was truly enjoying himself. Chris and Yuri weren't really his type but he could definitely enjoy good form when he saw it. It only took a few minutes before Chris was shirtless and Yuri had discarded his jacket. He filmed the whole thing. The music was loud enough that it seemed Yuri and his blond dance partner were to distracted to hear someone calling Chris’s name. Phichit did and he pulled the curtain back only to see a tall man in a beanie glancing around and calling out for Chris. Phichit waved his arm around to get his attention. It worked and soon he was face to face with none other than Victor Nikiforov. 

“Oh no.” Phichit couldn't think fast enough to avoid a confrontation with Yuri and Victor. He didn't want Yuri to freak out again. But before he could do anything he watched Yuri swing around the pole. He looked at the new comer and squinted. He seemed not to know who he was and continued his dance with Chris. Phichit sighed he hoped he could get Yuri down and out of there before his near sighted friend was enlightened to the identity of the new table mate. Victor for his part, was standing there and staring at the two on the table. Victor was looking like a man in a desert seeing water for the first time in years. To Phichit’s knowledge Chris and Victor were old friends and nothing more. So he was sure he was looking at Yuri. When Chris saw his friend he said something quiet to Yuri and hopped down to envelop Victor in a hug. Yuri didn't seem to care he continued to dance with the loud booming music.  
“Victor how are you?” Chris said as they both sat down “Phichit this is Victor Nikiforov although i'm sure you know that. Victor this is Phichit Chulanont he is also a skater.”  
Victor smiled at him and shook his hands. He was polite but distracted as his eyes quickly drifted to the Japanese man still oblivious.  
“And who is this?” Phichit could see him swallow hard. This would have been funny if Phichit wasn't worried for the mental health of the dark haired boy on the table. 

It seemed Chris also thought his was an interesting situation.  
“Ah this is an old friend of mine Yuri. he's quite the looker yes?” Victor nodded stiffly.  
“Yuri, come down and meet my friend here” finally Yuri detached himself from the pole and flopped down into the open space at the edge of the booth.  
“Victor Yuri, Yuri Victor.” Chris stated simply. Victor reached an eager hand forward. Yuri who was two sheets to the wind, had just realized who he was sitting next to. With all the tact of someone too drunk to remember he was supposed to be embarrassed about this meeting simply sniffed the air with sudden interest, grimaced, and said the first thing that came to his mind.  
“You stink like a pack of Alphas.” Victor frowned, Yuri frowned, and everyone else burst into an unholy amount of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far. I'd like to get a feel for what you guys are wanting to see on the next chapter/chapters.  
> I'm thinking I want to write a bit from Victors perspective. What do you think? Also how do you all feel about smut? I'm leaning more towards light smut in later chapters, but I could also make and epilogue chapter with lots of smut so you can skip if you don't like it. What do you think?


	5. To face this on my own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor has had it real good up until he presented. That is when everything kinda started the downhill spirals everyone is always talking about. However a poodle forced meeting and a pole dance later; Victor might be praising God for making it so he ended up living with his coach. Now if only he can convince Yuri that smelling like an alpha is NOT a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello party people! I have some things to say.  
> I make mention in this chapter about how Victor can smell Yuri (even through his blockers)  
> this is not a mistake. It wont make sense now, but it will later. I promise.  
> Also we learned last chapter Yuri can smell Victor (who also uses blockers, though not to very much affect given his situation)  
> Again: NOT A MISTAKE.  
> Just let it happen, and you will all understand in time. :)
> 
> Also also, I both loved writing from Victors pov and hated it. lol I will prob do more chapters like this maybe alternating or something. idk. Let me know if you'd like to see more Viki pov.

Victor was only four when his grandmother had taken him to his first ice rink. His mother and father had been an Olympic pair skating duo and his grandmother wanted to share that part of them with him. Wanted to share that joy she had seen in her child's eyes when they were on the ice. A look she hadn't seen since the fatal car accident. Luckily Victor never really new his parents so their loss was not such an emotional hurdle. His babushka tied his skates up before helping him out onto the ice. As expected, he fell many times. But just like his deda had instilled in him, he did not give up. He was going to be an alpha after all. Alphas don't just give up. It took a long time, but he learned he loved the ice. He had an incredible talent for it. But not the inclination for pair skating that his parents had. He was an independent soul he only needed his dog. Not that he did not love his grandparents. He just did not connect with many people. Soon when he was old enough his grandparents found him a proper coach. Yakov was as grumpy as he was wizened in the ways of figure skating. He was exactly what Victor needed in a coach. He was competing in juniors as soon as he was of age, and placing on the podium not long after.

Victor was told all the time that he was privileged and special. He wasn't bratty, not really but he did tend to get what he wanted. He was born to an old money family. They were the closest thing to royalty you could get without actually being nobility. He was from a long line of strong alphas. So he was born into a little bit of privilege. He was indeed special from birth. When he was born everyone assumed he would present alpha just like his father, grandfather, great grandfather, etc. before him. He was raised with this in mind. Always filled with the pride of one day being an alpha. Taught how to be an upstanding alpha, how to treat an omega right, the usual onslaught of things one would expect from someone in his situation. Combine that with the physicality involved in the sport of figure skating, made him into a real catch. In theory, Victor was as prepared as one could be to go into presentation. It turns out however that as ‘theoretically’ prepared for something one is, in actual practice they are often not prepared at all. It wasn't a surprise to anyone that Victor presented alpha on his 18th birthday. It was surprise to everyone but Yakov, that he found it near impossible to control his scent. Yakov knew his student better than most others. He had expected Victor to come up with some way to further his hair loss. At the moment Victors lack of control was more or less an inconvenience, but if he didn't get it together the ISU would mark him as an ‘dangerous alpha’ and deny him the ability to compete. It could become a big problem.

Victor’s grandfather had died a few years prior therefore was not around to help Victor learn what he needed to control himself. His grandmother was a gentle omega who wanted nothing more then for her grandchild to be able to continue doing what he loved. Victor wanted nothing more than to continue figure skating. However he was finding it harder to control his strong inner alpha. Thankfully Yakov suggested he spend some time with him and his wife. So that he could better learn to keep himself. It would be the perfect set up given both Yakov and Lilia were alphas. Victor agreed that this was the best course of action. It was how he found himself living with his coach full time, and being put through the ringer in terms of alpha behavior. It was hard to adjust to. He had been hoping to move out and live on his own once he turned 18 but his second gender had put a wrench in the gears. He wasn't sure how long he was to stay with Yakov, but he would stay indefinitely if it meant he could continue to compete on the ice.

At first he pushed against the semi house arrest as he was used to doing what he wanted when he wanted. But after a few times of going out into public he found he didn't like the kind of attention that his unmasked alpha got him, from both omegas and other alphas. So after a few times of sneaking out past his coach and madam Lilia, he began to prefer to stay at home and keep the company of his prized poodle Makkachin. He only went out, if it was with one of his two teachers. Which was really mostly ok with him. He spent most of his time with Yakov at the rink anyway. When he was at home he was doing exercises with Lilia so he didn't really have much free time. He got into a little rhythm that would soon be interrupted by a call he got from a close friend of his. His only friend to be exact.

Christophe Giacometti’s name flashed on Victor's phone screen while Destiny's Child ‘Bootylicious’ played. Victor answered the phone with a confidant french hello.  
“Bonjour Chris! How are you?”  
“I am as well as can be considering you text me at all hours about your current predicament.” Chris huffed through the phone.  
“Ah but I need to be able to complain to my best friend Chris. You know you love me.”  
“Unfortunately I do.” Chris laughs.  
“Qu'est-ce que veux?” Victor attempted to practice his French. “Was that right?”  
“A mon petit you have been practicing, it's not exactly right but close. What I want is to let you know I can't stand to hear you complain to me over the phone about how hard it is to be an alpha, and how awful it is to be you right now. So I am coming to see you soon to put some life back in you. I'll be there next week prepare yourself. Au Revoir I have to get back to practice but i'll see you soon cheri!”  
“I can't wait to see you Chris! But really it is awful to be me right now.” Victor pouted at his friend through the phone.  
“But it won't be so bad when you come to visit, goodbye.”

As soon as he hung up the phone Yakov was at his door knocking loudly as he always did. Victor open the door expecting to be reprimanded for something or other. Instead Yakov just let him know Lilia was going away for a few days next week and he wouldn't have his classes with her. Perfect. This way he would have time to spend with Chris when he came. He was so concentrated on his own thoughts that he didn't notice his coach scrunching up his nose.  
“Victor I know you don't like the classes but are you that happy about Lilia's absence? I can smell your emotions as clear as day.”  
“Sorry Yakov.” Victor said making an effort to pull himself together. “Chris just called to say he was coming to visit next week. So to know I have free time to spare for him is good.”  
“Chris is coming? Will we have no peace in this house?” he sighed “I suppose you tell him that he can stay here while he is in Russia lord knows we have the space. But don't get up to too much with him I don't want to have to deal with two young irresponsible athletes.”  
“Thank you Yakov, It's good to see your not all sourness and grump.” Victor said as he flashed a bright smile at his surly coach. Yakov responded with his own pained sigh.  
“And remember that I will be busy playing taxi driver on Monday and then I have meetings on Tuesday, so I won't be here and you will have to handle yourself and Chris. Which means, if you go out, please be careful?” Victor could hear the concern in his voice.  
“Oh, I had forgotten about that.” and then “Of course. I don't really want to go out myself. I am sure Chris will drag me somewhere anyway. But i'll try to keep it lowkey. I promise.” he tried for reassuring, but Yakov's face told him he wasn't convinced.  
“Just be careful and call me if you need to. You can remember that at least?”  
Victor for his part did try to have a better memory, but he just couldn't force himself to keep seemingly unimportant bits in his head. So when Yakov left quickly after that it was no surprise that Victor had been reminded that his coach would be away for two days to pick someone up for Lilia and then forgetting again the moment after. Either way, by the time Victor had gotten into bed that night he was blissfully unaware of the turn his life would take when he met the reason for Yakov ‘playing taxi driver’.

The remainder of the week was much like any other for Victor. He practiced with Yakov at the rink from early until afternoon. He came home to hours of ‘Alpha’ time with Lilia. The time he spent with Lilia was boring. There was a part of him that knew he needed to get his scent and his Alpha under control. The fact that he might not be able to attend competitions because or the ‘safety risk’ made him desperate to figure it all out. But he just couldn't. It was like his own body was fighting against him. Unlike skating, it did come naturally to him. Not that he didn't need to practice to improve and skate the way he did. But when he needed to make his body do something of the ice it was second nature. It seemed like this skill did not extend to second genders. Everything but the very fact that he was an alpha went against all that Victor was. He never struggled much with anything he tried to do. He usually managed to get what he wanted. And despite how the media tried to portray him, he was usually very calculated. He thought before he did things. Well at least the big things that mattered. For Victor it was like a small box. The items in the box were important and worth mulling over until he was sure. The things that were out of the box? Well they were in sequential so it made no difference one way or the other. And if it kept people guessing all the better. Because of this view, he had been called selfish, air headed, and many more. Victor really didn't mind. He did mind that he was raised to do the one thing that was completely evading him.

No one could understand why he had such a hard time with his presentation. Most figured it was the strong alpha genes he had. Others thought it was his late blooming. Late in terms of his family history anyway. Most people presented at around 18 like he had. Nikiforov alphas tended to present at least a year earlier however. It made him nervous about something since his first time on the ice. He was never one to worry too much about anything, but as the skating season closed in on him he got decidedly more on edge. So when Chris arrived on Monday he was glad to have tried and true friendship to lean on for a few days. It was a distraction. One he sorely needed. They spent most of Monday at home with Chris regaling him with tales of his new hot choreographer who had yet to notice his ‘obvious advances’. Chris put his things away in the guest room and the two of them spent the evening catching up. They slept early as Chris was jet jet lagged and Victor exhausted from his outing to the airport.

The next day victor rose early and let his Swiss friend sleep in for a bit. Makkachin needed a walk and the back garden maze of the Baranovskaya estate was her favorite place to run around in. In a light coat with leash in hand, Victor found himself alone outside with his precious poodle. Or he thought he was alone until Makka’s head flew upwards and muddy paws leapt off the ground unto Victors clean clothes. It was clear she was trying to get a better vantage point on something, but Victor couldn't hear or see it. Yet. he grumpily scolded his dog while she barked. Then her bark echoed back. Or rather a smaller bark came from the bushes followed by a smaller poodle that looked adorably like a tiny Makkachin. His squeal of joy was short lived however as Makkachin decided to leap back from where the smaller dog had come from. Victor heard an ‘oof’. He passed through the bushes to see his dog tormenting someone on the ground. His whistle drew her off them. Revealing a shockingly cute boy with dark hair and frantic eyes covered by blue framed glasses. The boy before him snatched the smaller dog into his lap. He didn't make eye contact with Victor at all. Which made him pout. He wanted to look at the cute boy Makkachin had the foresight to waylay. He was tiny and adorable. He also smelled good. Like really good. But then he also smelled afraid? Oh he thought in his head he's got a strong scent. Only know did Victor seem to realize his scent of aggravation was wafting everywhere and he must have frightened him with it. So he apologized first in Russian, but the lack of response made him question whether the boy understood him.

“I'm sorry, Do you speak English?” the boy nodded but Victor could see his nose twist up. He internally cringed knowing it was his own fault for his lack of control. He tried to compensate with what he knew best. Talking! Well it might have been rambunctious rambling, but no one had to know.  
“Perfect! Well it seems our dogs have made friends, i'm sorry if I scared you, you smell kinda scared...at least I think you do. I have a bit of a hard time controlling my scent yet and I was fussing at Makka. I didn't mean to spread my scent like that. I really was just upset at Makkachin. That's my dog. Although it looks like she met you already. What's your name?” And then Victor remembered that Yakov was gone yesterday to pick someone up. They were staying here to train with Lilia? If he was remembering correctly. Which to be fair he probably wasn't.  
“Are you staying with Lilia? What's your adorable dogs name? Is he a toy poodle? I love poodles! Oh. are you alright?” finally he could see the panicked look in the brown eyes of the other. And if his nose knew what it was picking up, he was panicked or close to it. The smell was bitter. And not in a good way at all. Victor was going to offer to help him up or offer to leave to replace the new scent with the one he had first smelled on the new comer. But before he could do anything poodle boy was gone. 

Victor say for a long time in the garden after that. Facepalming at how much of a fool he had made out of himself in front of someone he could only assume was Lilia's new dancing prodigy. Someone he was going to have to live with for the unforeseeable future. His sighs filled the paths between the hedges for at least another hour before he made his way back inside to tell Chris all about his failure. 

His friend of course thought it was hilarious. There was no sympathy for him here. He found only a suggestion that there was a new club in town that Chris wanted to try out later and that they had to go shopping to get Victor's mind of of his brutal alpha personality. Victor was teased all day. Until they entered the club together. Chris said he had another acquaintance in the building and that he was going to find them while Victor should make himself useful and get them drinks. They parted ways long enough for Victor to get two drinks and to be eyeballed by at least two thirsty looking people at the bar. As soon as the text came through that Chris had found his friends in a back booth, Victor rushed to the curtained off seats. He was waved over by a dark skinned boy he didn't recognize. Quickly he was at the booth. As soon as he pulled back the curtain fully Victor was enraptured by the sight that met him. He had no doubt about it. The man sensually wrapping himself around the pole was poodle boy. He was sure his brain short circuited. He was beautiful. Even from here he could smell him. The fantastic scent form before was back now stronger as the boy sweat from effort. Though effort wasn't the world Victor would use here. What poodle boy was going on, around, and to the pole looked effortless. Both Chris and the other member at the table were speaking but Victor only managed short response. Until Chris turned to his friend on the pole. Wait, he knew poodle boy? Maybe Victor should have paid more attention to the conversation, but really could you blame him with show in front of his eyes?

“Yuri, come down and meet my friend here” poodle boy or Yuri from now on, gracefully (or as gracefully as someone obviously drunk could manage) released himself from the pole and flopped down into the open space at the edge of the booth. Which of course was right next to Victor. Practically in his lap. He stiffened at the proximity but reveled in the scent that was Yuri  
“Victor Yuri, Yuri Victor.” Chris smirked at Victor, clearly reading his body language. Victor put his hand forward in silent petition for any kind of contact with Yuri. Who in return sniffed him. He sniffed him! Was Victor even on earth anymore? Was Victor even himself anymore? He surely would have been offended if anyone else had so openly smelled him like that. It was part of the reason he didn't go out like this. He couldn't bring himself to feel anything but enraptured towards Yuri though. Then as if saying ‘Victor you can't have nice things’ Yuri stated flatly that he ‘stunk like a pack of Alphas.’ Chris and his other friend, Phichit, Had the audacity to laugh at Victor's pained whine. Victor of course in adult like vengeance, swallowed his hurt pride and the entirety of his drink to help heal his wounds. The night was still young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it! Thanks for reading hope to see you back soon.  
> Also is anyone else here like really curious about the stuff Yuuko, Takeshi, and Yuri got up to before he left for the states? like I am soooooo much. So next chapter I made some stuff up. That's something to look forward to.


	6. The steps that I retrace, the sad look on your face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Yuri reminisces on some of his past transgressions and is surprised by an old friend. Then he is sad. Victor just needs an adult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The first half of this chapter is Yuri's pov and as such I tried to make it read like he was drunk. idk I might have failed and just made it sound like a small child wrote it. sigh  
> The second half is of course Victors pov.
> 
> -There is very subtle hints of using alcohol as a means of coping/forgetting which is not good and very unhealthy. I figured I would warn you, but really its very subtle and its not like any one in the fic is an alcoholic or anything.
> 
> -Also according to google we have reached Novella length writings. lol

Yuri was drunk. He knew he was drunk. Yuri did not good things when he had too much alcohol in him. He could remember the first time he drank. It was with Yuuko and Nishigori before he ghosted them. Wow he was a bad friend. Takeshi’s parents were out of town on a vacation. The three of them were miraculously given permission to have a small sleepover during the time. Of course while the parents are away stupid teenagers get drunk off mixed drinks made from liquor no one will miss. Normally Yuri would have let his friends have their fun and not gotten into it himself, but he was just coming off his terrible ordeal with presentation, so he figured it wouldn't hurt to see if it really would make him forget. And oh boy did it. The next day Yuuko would not stop teasing him to the point where Yuri though this parents would over hear and ground him into next weekend. Takeshi wouldn't talk to him for a week. He wasn't really sure why. When he asked Yuuko about it, she did not stop laughing for long minutes. Then she kindly informed him that Yuri had definitely drunkenly made out with Takeshi. She was his best friend for a reason and before he could go into a full on panic, she assured him it was consensual and that even if he wouldn't admit it, Takeshi had liked it. Also no, she wasn't mad that he had made out with her boyfriend. Yuri never did grow the balls to talk to him about it. They just kind of glazed over it and eventually silently agreed to forget it happened. (even if Yuri already had) apparently he took after his father in regards to how he held his liquor.

So he knew when he had too much. Thing was, once he was there he couldn't stop himself from having more then too much. And then he did embarrassing things. Like making out with your bestfriends boyfriend. Or on another occasion waking up in nothing but his boxers on top of Hasetsu castle. Thank god he made it home without running into anyone. He knew his history and still he kept accepting drinks from Phichit, who was really nice and his new best friend. So when in his current state, he was put in front of a pole, what was he supposed to do? Not dance on it? Sober Yuri had died When Minako had made him take ‘pole aerobics’ lessons. Drunk Yuri wasn't sure why. It was fun. It was even better when other people liked it. His new best friend Phichit seemed to like it, as did Chris when he came over. Chris! How did he get here? Oh right he knew Phichit. He had told him that earlier. Yuri had even taken a pole class with Chris, so he knew it was fun. They had a short back and forth about why Yuri was in Russia. Pleasantries over soon Yuri was no longer alone on the pole. He had his trusty old pal Christophe ‘mature sexuality’ Giacometti. They really had made a fantastic dance pair. Why didn't Yuri keep in better contact with his friends? Drunk Yuri really needed to have a long chat with his sober counterpart. Anyway he was having fun and forgetting about whatever it was that was messing with him earlier. Huh, funny how alcohol does that. Maybe that's why Yuri tried not to be drunk Yuri so often. Oh well. 

Yuri was just about to use Chris as platform from which to spin around the pole, when his blonde friend got down to speak to someone else who had arrived. Yuri didn't care too much. He just kept doing his thing. Maybe the stranger would even like it. Yuri liked when people liked him. It was like he had three whole friends with him now. Eventually Chris wanted something from him so he hopped off the pole and landed in new guy's lap. Or pretty much his lap. And oh he smelled fantastic, but also really strongly. Almost like he was a bunch of alphas at once. That was kinda not cool. People in Japan tended to be pretty private about their other genders. So this sort of flaunting was not fun. It wasn't fair that there was someone so proud of their gender that they didn't even bother with blockers or even just some self control. And Yuri was dammed if he wasn't gonna let this really good smelling alpha know what he thought about that. So he did. He turned towards his new not friend only to look into the really pretty eyes of Victor Nikiforov. This was the second time today that he had been caught off guard by him. Dammit if he didn't want to turn the tables so he did what he started to do, he told him he stunk. 

For a small moment Yuri was happy he told Victor that. It was funny. Yuri knew because both Phichit and Chris were laughing as well. But then it wasn't funny. Because Victor let out a low whine and looked sad. Then he drank the rest of his drink. Yuri felt like he was a little more sober than he was just a few moments earlier. Victor was after all his inspiration, and hadn't he heard he was dealing with some issues around presentation? Yuri of all people knew what that was like. He had lived it, was still living it. The guilt he felt was palpable. His other friends were still laughing as they stood to go get more drinks, leaving them alone. Yuri could smell the distraught alpha beside him. His omega brain was sneaking its way to the surface. Yuri too drunk to fight back or care. He really couldn't be blamed when he leaned farther into Victor in an attempt to placate him. He felt Victor tense then relax beside him. He took that as reassurance to continue. His smell was even returning to normal.  
“M’ sorry. I didn't mean it. I know what it's like to be something you didn't expect.” it wasn't quite what he meant to say but the look on Victor's face was enough to know he said the right thing. 

Yuri closed his eyes suddenly feeling all the alcohol and dancing catch up to him. His had lulled to the side.  
“I'm a little tired can I rest here, you're very comfortable? mmmm and you smell good. Like safe. Home. katsudon. Vicchan…..” Yuri was sure he had said things that made sense. He mentally patted himself on the back for being understandable even when drunk. Victor hadn't said anything yet but his smell was telling Yuri all he needed to know. The quick nap Yuri took could have only been twenty minutes. He knew it was likely he wouldn't remember this the next day which was little comfort when he realized he was practically curled up drunk in the lap of his idol, whom he had known for less than an hour, and Yuri was purring. When he realized he stopped immediately. Hoping Victor did not hear it. The world had decided that Yuri was destined to run from Victor once more today. He flew from the bench seat clearly startling the man he had been using as a pillow. Phichit and Chris weren't present. A very quick assessment told him they were dancing. Victor looked surprised at Yuri's sudden movement.  
“Yuri?”  
Without responding Yuri was out of the club in record time. He was in a cab and the way back to Lilias when he sent a quick text to Phichit so he knew he was safe. As soon as Yuri got home he went straight to his room to curl around Vicchan and cry.

\----------------------  
Victor was pleased that Chris took himself and his laughing partner away. He was concerned that they left Yuri though. He was still upset that he had been dragged, if ever so slightly, by the dark haired boy. But then Yuri was apologizing to him. And pushing farther into his personal space. Almost trying to force the bad feelings in Victor's head out by sheer force of will alone. And had he heard him right? He knew what it was like to be something different than what he expected? Wasn't that exactly what was wrong with Victor? And why was he suddenly so ok with Yuri’s closeness? He barely had time to register anything more when he caught that smell again. Yuri was so close. Words were falling out if his mouth but the only thing he understood was that he smelled good. Oh so he smelled good now? Victor was going to say something sarcastic back but then Yuri was asleep in his lap. He couldn't move, not if he didn't want to disturb the sleeping beauty in his lap. Beauty he was. Victor couldn't help the visceral reaction in his soul when he looked down at the peaceful spectacle. His alpha already hard to control in regards to scent, was now on full alert. He needed to protect this boy. 

When Chris And Phichit returned minutes later with drinks they continued to laugh at Victor's stress. That is until he growled lowly at them. Much to his own surprise and chagrin as well as theirs.  
“I..I didn't mean to do that. What even was that?”  
“Merde Victor, I knew when you told me about poodle boy this was the end for you. I get it too, poodle boy turned out to be Yuri. I know first hand how that goes trust me. But look neither of us” he said gesturing between himself and Phichit. “ Are going to hurt or get anywhere near Yuri at the moment. But you do have to get it together by the time he wakes up. People really don't take kindly to overbearing alphas. Yuri especially will not appreciate it. So we are gonna go dance and you are gonna calm down. Yes?”  
“Da. Sorry.” he must have looked sufficiently guilty because Chris shook his head and dragged Phichit away again.  
Victor heard Phichit ask who poodle boy was and Chris’s laugh as he told him he would explain on the dance floor.

Victor looked once more at the head in his lap. He wasn't sure how long they were like that. Victor really needed stronger self control because he couldn't stop himself when he began running his finger over the soft skin on Yuri’s cheek. Then something happened. It started out small and quiet. Victor mistook it for ambient noise at first. After all they were in a loud club. Soon however it got louder and Victor recognized it for what it was. Purring. Dear lord if Victor wasn't completely taken in by the angel in his lap before he was completely gone now. Yuri was pouring! A series of fast thoughts whipped through Victor at that moment. One: he was so gone. Two: Yuri was purring. Three: Purring meant he was an omega. Four: Omegas only purred when they were extremely happy, and more often than not, with their mate. Mate. His alpha heard that. Oh man Victor really needed to get out of this situation. He needed to call Yakov. He wasn't prepared for this. He was grabbing for his phone when Yuri flew out of his lap and whipped his head over to where there two companions were, then back towards him.  
“Yuri?” he said with concern. And for the second time that day Yuri bolted from his presence.

Victor was stunned for a moment before he got up and also ran towards where Yuri had gone. Already disappeared. So he went to Chris. The three of them were all concerned until Phichit received a text from the man himself. It was simple. He let him know he was ok and on his way himem. Chris spoke up then.  
“What did you do Victor?”  
“I don't do anything I swear. He just hopped up and ran out like that. I guess maybe he was embarrassed that he was...well...um.”  
“He was what Vitya?”  
“Purring?’  
“I doubt that. Yuri is a beta. He wouldn't be purring. Maybe he was just embarrassed to have fallen asleep in your lap. He has been like that since I met him.”  
Victor was one hundred percent sure Yuri had purred in his lap. He was also just as sure that he was no beta.  
“Chris i'm sure you know him more then me. But there is no way that he is a beta. Putting aside, he smells like an omega. Like really smells like an omega.”  
“Victor you only had one drink please tell me you are not losing your touch this soon. Yuri smells of absolutely nothing. He hasn't all night.” Phichit piped in as well here  
“He is right Nikiforov. I even helped him get ready earlier and couldn't smell him.”  
“Wait aren't you too young to be presented?”  
“Well yes, but I've always been able to smell pheromones. It's a medical condition i'd rather not get into right now. The point is Yuri has no smell.” 

Victor didn't want to argue semantics with them at that moment. Because really he had the least to drink out of all of them and Yuri most definitely smelled. In a good way of course. But he was still worried for the Japanese boy.  
“Will he be ok?”  
“He will be tomorrow cheri. He needs time to get used to new people. Honestly drunk Yuri is very unlike sober Yuri. He get anxious easy. I am sure he just needs to sleep it off.”  
Phichit chimed in here.  
“Also he sent me another text. He is already home safe. If he is as close to being like my sister as I suspected earlier, than he is gonna need some time to get used to you Victor. You seem to be his idol. Oh maybe I shouldn't have said that. Forget I said that last part. That was the beer talking”  
Victor could not forget that last part. Yuri knew of him before tonight? What a concept. Chris seemed content that his friend was safe. Phichit was already planning his next round of shots. All Victor wanted to do was go home. So he did. He still had a few days to be with Chris. So he didn't feel awfully about going home early. Not too much anyway. Plus home was were Yuri was. Victor might not have consciously known he was trying to get closer to the Omega but his alpha did. Unfortunately when He knocked on the door he could tell was Yuri’s just by the scent coming out of it, there was no answer. So he did what any self respecting person (read alpha) would do in a situation where he felt that he was to blame for Yuri's (read an omegas) hurt. He fell asleep right in front of the door willing calming scent under the gap. A very large part of Victor wanted to say he didn't realize he was doing it, but he wasn't completely sure he was as ignorant as he wanted to believe himself to be. Victor would talk to Yakov in the morning. He needed to talk to Yakov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Also if I haven't made it clear before I am all about Yuuko and Takeshi both having Yuri as their hall pass. like if he were down, they would be so on for a threesome. I just know it. I am really just into the 'everyone is in love with you how can you not see it???' cliche with Yuri.
> 
> -How would you feel about a companion ficlet about the sleepover™?


End file.
